pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenzi
Kenzi is a 13 year old female who lives in Danville. She made her first appearance in the Season 31 episode, New Girls in Town. She is an average sized person with brown hair with blonde streaks in it. She is likable, but she apparently gets on Irving's nerves. She leaves at the end of Season 31. Relationships Phineas Flynn Phineas and Kenzi don't really talk, but she will participate in the day's activity and enjoy it. Ferb Fletcher Kenzi and Ferb don't really know each other that well. Kenzi, like with Phineas, while occasionally talk and she will participate with the boys in the day's activity. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Kenzi secretly hates Isabella, but she'll never tell her. She is somewhat jealous of her affection towards Phineas. Buford Van Stomm Kenzi doesn't really know Buford. They never really talk either. Baljeet Tjinder Kenzi only knows Baljeet because of Bailey's affection towards him, so she talks to Baljeet whenever Bailey is. Candace Flynn Kenzi doesn't even know that Candace exists. Django Brown Kenzi and Django talk, but it isn't really shown in the show. Irving Du Bois Kenzi has no problem, but Irving doesn't really like Kenzi because he thinks she's a fashion diva. Whenever Kenzi goes to school, Mr. Du Bois yells at Kenzi, and she has no clue why. Bailey Kenzi and Bailey are really good friends. They always stick together. Katherine Kenzi and Katherine are the best best friends ever! They are always there for each other. Jenna Before coming to Danville, Kenzi and Jenna did cheerleading together, and now they hardly talk. Hannah Kenzi and Hannah are good friends. That's all. Lauren Kenzi and Lauren are friends. Lauren is always left out of conversation, however. Tanner Kenzi is annoyed by Tanner. Not because of his Brandon thing, it's just his personality. Heidi Kenzi talked to Heidi once when they got stranded together. Haven Kenzi hangs out with Haven often. Ford Kenzi doesn't really know Ford. Caleb Kenzi secretly likes Caleb. She'll never tell him and Caleb doesn't know. He only knows that Katherine likes her. Katherine and Kenzi secretly fight over him. Dylan Kenzi talks to Dylan often but they never really hang out or anything. Wesley Kenzi doesn't really know Wesley but she sometimes hangs out with him when she is over at Katherine's. Megan Kenzi and Megan were pretty good friends. Kendall Kenzi and Kendall were really good friends. Olivia Kenzi doesn't know her. Maddie Kenzi doesn't know her either. Appearances New Girls in Town Kenzi and all of her friends make their debut in Danville. Journey to the Center of Kenzi A main character of this plot. Kenzi swallows a time bomb on accident, so her friends go into her stomach to get it. Where's My Perry, and to a Further Extent, my Water? Kenzi advices Katherine not to drink the water Doofenshmirtz infested. Lasting Memories Kenzi buys one of the cameras, and also wants a refund. Here to Stay After a long decision period, Kenzi and her friends officially stay in Danville. Celebrating the 1812 Overture Kenzi attends the 1812 Overture party. Closer to Mars Kenzi helps hold Mars and fling it back into place. Beat it Buford Buford asks Kenzi if they want to go out, unaware that he is dating Lauren. Katherine and the Tonsil Problem Kenzi is one of the many few to go into Katherine's mouth to investigate her tonsils. The Biscuit of Zazzamaandaboove Kenzi goes along with the gang to see the biscuit. Snapchatters Kenzi is a part of the big Snapchat group. She is seen snapping Buford, Bailey, Katherine, Ford, Tanner, Katie, Mallory, and Cassie. Phineas Radio Kenzi gets interviewed on the radio show. Meap Bought a Zoo Kenzi is taken to hide Meap at his new zoo in California. Danville and the Tornado Kenzi and her family are saved by Phineas and Ferb. Dance, Bailey, Dance Kenzi is in the audience supporting Bailey. Those 8 Bit Days Kenzi is involved in the 8 bit activities. Bursts of Flavor in My Mouth! Kenzi is one of the few in the panel of judges judging Phineas and Ferb's crazy new food. Nothing But Grass For Miles Kenzi gets stuck in the middle of nowhere with Bailey, Heidi, Baljeet, and Django. Back to School: the season finale Kenzi appears as one of the students, but she is one of the ones who leaves the town too. This is her final appearance. Category:Characters Category:Season 31 Category:Elimination Show